Strong Desires, Loyalty and Rage
by Drakena the Destroyer
Summary: Sequall for At the Edges of Mordor. After Sam wounds Shelob and takes Frodo and the Ring out of Cirith Ungol, Gollum gets really angry. Gollum goes through Mordor, he's hungry, tired and has gone into madness. Please r&r. Warning, some parts will be d


Disclaimer: I don't own any place or character, Tolkien does

Disclaimer: I don't own any place or character, Tolkien does. I only own the small poem in this fic. 

Author's Note: You know that in the _Two Towers_, Sam wounds Shelob and Gollum attacks, disappears and reappears at Mount Doom. This is about Gollum while he's going through Mordor, after Frodo and Sam. WARNING, Gollum/Shelob, please read at risk. If you haven't read _At the Edges of Mordor_, I suggest you read it before reading this.

Title: Strong Desires, Loyalty and Rage

Genre: Agnst

Rating: PG-13 for violence on Orcs and feelings for a Spider

Written by Drakena a.k.a. Spy Dragon

Gollum walked through the shadow covered land in the moonless night, his moves stealthy and swift, barely kicking up dust. He was on a race to get to Mount Doom before the two Hobbits could. The _halfling_ companions would pay the ultimate price this time. First, Bilbo Baggins took the Ring, then Frodo carried it and would never let Gollum have it, and then Sam wounds Gollum's master, Shelob. The thought of what those Hobbits did burned into Gollum's mind. Sure the ancient Hobbit longed for the One Ring, but one of his worst enemies hurt his lady, no creature dared to do that to the greatest spider since Ungoliant.

"We hatess them," Gollum hissed to himself with his colossal eyes flickering green. "_Gollum_, they daress takess away preciouss and hurts Her! We shall kill them for my preciouss and for Her! Yess, yess, _gollum_!" He spat out angrily, swearing curses under his breath. Gollum felt so angry about how Shelob was wounded and how the Ring slipped away from him, he would destroy Frodo and his companion, Sam.

The immortal creature stoped to rest in the shadows of larged rocks, he hadn't eaten for five days since he left Cirith Ungol and travelling on an empty stomach was murder. Gollum sat down with his knees against his chest, arms around his legs and back pressed on the rock. He closed his eyes to think of Shelob, standing on all eight legs in her monstorous glory. The thought of the great Spider being wounded by a small Hobbit made Gollum angry, when the chance came, he would kill the Hobbit who hurt Shelob.

When Gollum was about to doze off, some smell in the air was caught by his nostrils. It was the warm smell of camp fires. Gollum opened his eyes and got up to seek the place where the scent came from. He crawled on all fours toward the direction where the smell of the fire was until he came across a camp of Orc raiders that were resting for the night. Most of the Dark Lord's foot-soldiers were gathered around the small fires eating and getting drunk. Gollum sensed it was dangerous to go near the camp, but he was so hungry, that he had to get some food from that camp.

There was one small Orc on guard duty, leaning against the pike in hand because guard duty became a boring job to sleep on. Hidden in the shadows, Gollum drooled with hunger as he stared at the lone guard. The ancient Hobbit let out a large hiss and _gollum_ to get the Orc guard's attention. The Orc stomped on its way over to Gollum's hiding place, but Gollum was using his cleverness and stealth to lead the Orc away from the camp. Gollum ran across the cold, hard ground of Mordor to put the Orc on a cat-and-mouse chase.

When Gollum was a few yards away from the camp, he used the darkness of the night to hide himself from the approaching Orc. The Orc guard stopped to see that the running target was no where in sight. The guard slowly turned back to the camp but was caught by surprise.

"Hisssss!" Gollum lept at the Orc for the attack. The Orc dropped the pike as it fell on it's face from Gollum's attack. Gollum used his foot to pin down the Orc's arm, used one hand to grip the Orc's other arm and dug the sharp nails on his fingers of the other hand into the flesh of the Orc's neck. Black blood dripped onto the ground as Gollum drove his fingers further into the Orc's throat. Suddenly, the Orc went limb as it died from having it's throat ripped out.

Gollum saw that he had to eat most or the entire Orc corpse, he didn't know how long he would be without food again and a large meal had to last him for the rest his journey. He stripped the black, iron mail with the insignia of the Red Eye off the corpse and he stared at the fresh kill with saliva dripping from his jaws.

"Now we eats that nassty, little Orcse," Gollum softly whispered with a hungry grin across his slim face. Quietly, he ate his meal through out the rest of the night.

During the next lightless day, Gollum continued on his journey to Mount Doom. He was full from the meal he had the last night, but he was still pissed about his precious and his lady. Now that he was filled up with fuel for the rest of his journey, only two things were on his mind: kill Frodo to take the Ring, and kill Sam for what happened to Shelob.

"We'll kills those nassty hobbitsess," he spat angrily. "They takes my Ring away and they hurts Her! Oh our poor Lady, _gollum_! Poor Smeagol must go through more trouble!" Gollum felt angry and upset ever since he heard Shelob's shreiks of pain when Sam stabbed her. He knew that the Hobbits survived Shelob's attack and continued their journey with the Ring. Gollum's eyes lit up with madness, he would make it to Mount Doom, find those Hobbits and kill them, nothing shall get in his way.

Gollum violently charged through the empty plains of Mordor, "We'll take it back from that wicked Bagginss! Precious shall kill his companion for Her!" He stopped to catch his breath in the deep shadows. When he looked up at the dark day sky, he saw one of the Nazgûl fly towards Gondor for the battle that was going on.

"We musst avoid Him my precious," Gollum whispered to himself when the wraith disappeared. "Never let Him have it. We must take it from the Bagginss and kill his companion for what he did to our poor Lady." The ancient Hobbit always feared and hated the Dark Lord when it came to the Ring, but Gollum was loyal to Shelob the Great Spider and together they would've out powered Sauron with the Ring. That all changed when Sam stabbed the Spider Queen and she went into hiding as the Ring slipped away. The former Hobbit and the rage of the Lady of Dark Spiders were beaten by two Hobbits and the wisdom of the Lady of Lothlorien, the thought pissed off Gollum even more.

__

Two brave Hobbits journey to destroy the One,

They have blessings of the Elven Lady.

One dark Hobbit seeks to posess the One,

He has hunger like the Spider Lady.

The two must drop the Ring in the Fires of Doom,

Middle Earth depends on them.

The one has the Ring for his desires of gloom,

To him it's more than a gem.

Frodo and Sam go for all that is fair,

They must take the Ring to Mount Doom.

Gollum goes for all of despair,

He'll take the Ring back to his cave of gloom.

The creature that was once know as Smeagol, continued on his journey to Mount Doom. His desire for the Ring and his loyalty to Shelob remained. Gollum must do what he had to do, even if it meant that his fate would be a horrible death. He would go to Mount Doom, take the Ring back for himself and he would try to get revenge for what happened to Shelob, but he didn't know that he would never see his precious or Lady again.

~Fin~

Note: I hoped you liked it, it took me two days to write this.


End file.
